


Is That Your Heart Calling?

by plushlarry



Series: Hearts and Stars [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not really angst but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jackson sees the most beautiful boy and Mark decided to let the boy he adores to sleep on his shoulders.<br/>(or the small glimpses on Mark and Jackson before they finally got to know what they got to know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \---This is reposted from http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1081281/is-that-your-heart-calling-fluff-2jae-markson-angstbutnotreally----
> 
> This is purely fictional. I don't own Got7 etc...

“Jackson Wang, for goodness’ sake, please keep quiet? I’m trying to do my work here.” Jaebum frowns at the giddy twenty year old who’s sighing quite dramatically on the grass with his eyes closed. The crowds are busy with their own thing. It’s a perfectly normal scene for a university, really.  
“But Jaebummie, I swear he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Jackson whines, holding out a printed picture of his new found center of attraction.  
“How about do your job properly for once, yeah? We need pictures for the campus paper not for your fapping sessions at night.” Jaebum replies as he types away a new article.  
“Whatever. You know what? I’m going. It was not nice talking to you. At all.” Jackson huffs as he grabbed his things and stomped away pretending not to hear Jaebum’s ‘finally some peace and quiet’.  
~  
It’s been a week since Jackson first saw that ethereal human being in front of him. That face hasn’t even left his mind for longer than a minute. And to be honest, that’s the only thing in his mind right now that keeps him from sleeping in his Economics class.  
But with every effort Jackson can muster in thinking about that boy, the droopy voice of his professor did not help, in any way, in making the subject worth staying awake for so he drops his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He basically tuned out everything like the reasons why microeconomics is important and the sound of late students coming in.  
After a few minutes, Jackson’s dreamland was destroyed by the evil Im Jaebum in front of him who smacked his head with his notes while the teacher is writing something on the board. Jackson glares at his best friend but tried to stay awake, anyways.  
~  
One thing to know about Mark Tuan is that he is always early but that changed when he became roommates with Choi Youngjae who’s too clumsy to be considered as normal. Today is no different. Choi Youngjae decided to set their breakfast on fire (and it was instant noodles, don’t even ask how he managed to do that). Mark wants to get mad but really, no one can get mad at Youngjae. That’s like kicking a puppy.  
The two rushed to their respective classes and Mark’s a little worried because Youngjae’s class is located at the fourth floor of the Music building and Youngjae really loves accidents.  
However, that worry seems to transfer to himself when he stood in front of the door leading to his class. He’s not exactly the ‘play it cool’ guy and he’s embarrassed half of the time so he fidgets a little bit before opening the door and walking inside. Luckily, the professor did not pay attention to the late comers for it was normal. Mark frowns because his usual seat at the back was taken and the only seat available is beside Jackson Wang. Which is not a problem at all except that he’s completely in love with the said boy.  
He carefully sat and placed his things neatly on his desk while denying that his palms are sweating like crazy and that his heart might explode any minute. Jackson’s sleeping and Mark can’t help but think that he will wake the boy up with so much as a squeak. Suddenly, the guy who’s always (And no, Mark is definitely not jealous. Not at all. Except that he sends glares at the guy every now and then…) with Jackson turns around and hits him on the head to wake him up. Mark was startled and his heart came flying out of his chest because holy shit what to do he’s wake now oh my god what to do what to do what to do?  
Jackson did not notice him anyway so it’s a bit fine, or not. Until a few minutes later, Jackson practically lays his head on Mark’s shoulder and he’s snoring. Mark thinks of the things he can do: a.) wake up the guy because it’s uncomfortable as hell or b.) he can let Jackson stay just like that despite the consequences of it later because he looks so good in that angle in Mark’s opinion.  
Of course, he chose the latter.  
~  
Jackson woke up just in time to hear the professor tell them about the readings. He can sense that something is off. That might be the fact that he's leaning against someone that he doesn't know. Jaebum's head is in front of him so yes, a stranger. He carefully sits up straight and turns to face the guy.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry... shit. Did I drool? Oh god this is so embarrassing." Jackson stutters as he realized what he had done. The most beautiful guy he has seen in the face of the earth is staring back at him with flushed cheeks and holy shit if that isn't attractive Jackson doesn't know what else is.  
"It's okay." the guy replied and that voice is so cute.  
"I'm Jackson Wang, by the way. Please don't tell your friends I'm the uncool drooling guy in your Economics class." Jackson says, offering an apologetic smile.  
"I won't. I'm Mark Tuan."  
"Hi Mark. Let's be friends!"  
~

Mark entered their dorm room with a permanent smile on his face and Youngjae looks at him weirdly.  
"Hyung, what happened to you?' Youngjae asks, eyeing his hyung's face suspiciously.  
"Nothing much." Mark replies with a happy sigh.  
"It's Jackson Wang, isn't it?" Youngjae asks excitedly, completely forgetting his English paper. He quickly sat up from his comfortable work position to face Mark.  
"Maybe?" Mark shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Ohhh~ Tell me all about it, then." Youngjae says with a wide grin.  
"How about you finish your paper first? I don't need you being an ass about not finishing that later when it's completely your fault." Mark tells the younger.  
"Only if you help me." Youngjae squints his eyes. "AND you still need to tell me everything about your escapades with Jackson Wang."  
"Fine."  
~  
"Markiepoo~" Jackson greets Mark as he enters their Economics classroom. Jaebum follows with a salute. Mark doesn't know if actually becoming friends with his long-time crush was a good idea or not. For the past months, Jackson's been torturing him with those friendly touches, voice calling out his name and don't even start with those puppy dog eyes.  
"Hey Jackson, Jaebum." Mark greets back with his shy smile. "You're early today."  
"Our Chem prof was a no-show so here we are without our drained minds. Oh how great this feeling is." Jaebum explains with a chuckle.  
"At least Jackson won't randomly drool on someone while sleeping again." Mark jokes and Jackson pouts at him.  
"Hey! That hurts." Jackson says, clutching his chest. "Fine, be that way. I won't ever sleep on your shoulder again. It's not even that comfortable to sleep on."  
"Stop being dramatic." Mark replies, rolling his eyes.  
"How can he break a heart like this?" Jackson turns to Jaebum.  
"I don't know. You are really dramatic." Jaebum says and Mark snorts.  
"I hate you all. And here I thought I have decent friends. Oh how wrong was I. At least Yugyeomie and Bambam are nice." Jackson tells them sulkily, sinking on his chair with a huff.  
(Mark doesn't say anything when he felt Jackson's head lay down on his shoulders a few minutes after the class started)  
(Jackson smiles)  
(Mark did not notice this but he has his own smile anyways)  
~  
“Hey.” Jackson looks up from his camera and turns towards Mark’s voice.  
“Hey.” Jackson replies with a smile.  
“What are you doing?” Mark asks, stepping closer.  
“Oh, just some stuff for the campus paper.” Jackson shrugs, offering the camera to Mark who accepts it gladly.  
“Wow, these pictures are good.” Mark compliments and Jackson might have turned way a bit because he’s pretty sure he’s got red cheeks by now.  
“Not really.” Jackson says and Mark frowns at him.  
“These are amazing, Jackson. What are you talking about?” Mark replies.  
“I’m not really good at compliments, I guess.” Jackson sighs and slumps his shoulders. His heart skipped a bit when he felt Mark’s arms around his shoulders.  
“Then I’m gonna give you more compliments so you’ll get used to it.” Mark grins and Jackson melts. “How about let’s grab some ice cream?”  
“Sure.” Jackson agrees and Mark beams at him. They walked together towards the ice cream parlor around campus.  
“So, what flavor do you want?” Mark asks Jackson who’s having a really hard time choosing from chocolate and mint with chocolate chips.  
“Uhm, chocolate.” Jackson says.  
“What are you doing? It’s my treat.” Mark tells him when he noticed Jackson fishing in his pockets some money.  
“But-”  
“No buts. Here you go.” Mark hands Jackson his chocolate ice cream. “Let’s sit over there.”  
“So, did you know what happened to me yesterday?” Jackson asks to start a conversation.  
“Nope. Tell me your story.” Mark demands with his bright and pretty eyes looking straight at Jackson’s, crinkled in two half-moons.  
Jackson tells a funny story about him having a dog run after him after stepping on its tail and all sorts of stupid adventures of Jackson Wang. Mark laughed at every reenactment and they don’t care if people were staring at them because Jackson is acting like his old boss at the café he once worked at and Mark’s eyes were filled of tears from laughing too hard.  
Jackson smiles at Mark who can’t find his chill anymore, bursting into laughter whenever the two of them makes eye contact. Jackson then grabs his camera and snapped pictures of Mark.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Mark asks.  
“Taking photos of you.” Jackson replies. “Here, come closer. Let’s take a selca.”  
“With your camera?” Mark asks again.  
“Yes.” Jackson nods and positioned his camera.  
“Okay. Here, let me hold it.” Mark says with a smirk.  
“Um, I can hold it without any problems?” Jackson tells him pointedly.  
“Yeah, but if I hold it, It’s gonna come out better since I have longer arms.” Mark giggles.  
“Oh my god, Mark Tuan. I hate you.”  
“Lies.”  
(And if Jaebum noticed that Jackson got a printed photo of him and Mark tucked inside his binder, he doesn’t point it out)

~  
"Jackson, please, for the last time, shut up." Jaebum says, clearly pissed off from all the noise Jackson is making.  
"But Jaebum. This is an emergency. What do I do? I want to tell Mark that..." Jackson stops to slump his face on his pillow to let out a muffled groan. Jaebum looks at his best friend for almost all his life. Jackson’s always easy to fall in love but also easy to fall out of it and this is definitely so much different. Jackson loves to flirt. That’s like, his specialty. But right now with Mark, it seems to benot working.  
“Jaebuuum… he’s so pretty and kind and everything, you know? Like, I love being beside him even though he doesn’t talk much.” Jackson adds.  
“Well, what does he mean to you?” Jaebum asks.  
“I don’t know…” Jackson answers after a few seconds.  
“Jackson.” Jaebum insists pointedly.  
“Well, okay, okay. I like him. I’m kinda in love with him…” Jackson finally admits. “What do I do?”  
"Then go tell him." Jaebum advices.  
"I can't." Jackson insists. "What if he gets mad at me?"  
"Don't be stupid." Jaebum sighs and stood up from his bed and went to Jackson's bed to pat his head, only to quickly return to his bed. "Now, let me sleep in peace."  
~  
Jackson knew something was wrong when he saw Mark and Jaebum together sitting on a bench, with Mark laughing like no tomorrow.  
"What's this?" Jackson asks.  
"Nothing much." Jaebum smirks.  
"Oh my god Jackson-hahahahahahahaha- or should I say 'J flawless'?" Mark laughs and it was so beautiful, Jackson has to walk away.  
Jackson's heart was still raising by the minute he found himself settled on the library. He did not even mind Mark calling him by his most hated name. He hated this name because it was from an embarrassing experience with flirting with a girl back in middle school. It was embarrassing and now Mark knows all about it.  
He's going to kill Im Jaebum.  
~  
"Huh? Why did he ran away?" Mark asks.  
"He's probably embarrassed. He really hated that name." Jaebum says.  
"What? Is he mad at me?" Mark turns to Jaebum with a worried look on his face.  
"He'll never get mad at you." Jaebum tells him like he just asked the most ridiculous thing ever.  
"But... he really hates that name?" Mark asks again.  
"Yeah. He even stopped talking to me for one week when I accidentally called him that in front of his parents." Jaebum says.  
"Oh my god, what did I do?" Mark buries his hands in his hair. "What do I do?"  
"You sound a lot like Jackson. He won't get mad at you. Promise." Jaebum raises his right hand bit Mark just groans.  
"Mark-hyung?" a voice called and both a distressed Mark and a shocked Jaebum turns to the stranger.  
"Youngjae. Hi." Mark tries to smile but Youngjae narrows his eyes because he know something's up.  
"Hey, you! Why is Mark-hyung upset?" Youngjae asks Jaebum with furrowed eyebrows and an accusing finger.  
"I..." and for the first time, the world witnessed a speechless Im Jaebum.  
Mark excused himself and went back to the dorms with Youngjae. Jaebum sees an angry Jackson a minute later. If looks can kill, Jaebum’s already dead.  
“Yah, Im Jaebum!” Jackson yells even though he’s right in front of Jaebum.  
“I’m sorry, okay? He loved the story though.” Jaebum smirks and Jackson glared at him more.  
“How am I gonna tell him now? You ruined my chances more.” Jackson tells his best friend.  
“I did not! He’s actually a bit worried when you walked away earlier.” Jaebum replies.  
“Still! Oh my god. You embarrassed me once again! Just you wait, Im Jaebum. I’m gonna get back to you.” Jackson says with narrowed eyes.  
“Whatever.” Jaebum replies.  
(“Hey, do you know anything about a guy named Youngjae? I think he’s a friend of Mark.” Jaebum asks after some time. Jackson looks at him with a raised eyebrow so he decided not to pursue the question)  
~  
Mark being distressed is an understatement. He looks like a kicked puppy all week. Youngjae’s been trying to cheer him up with ice cream and movies together with Jinyoung but it’s no use. Whenever Mark excuses himself to sleep early for the night, Youngjae sighs and mutters something about ‘the stranger that probably made Mark-hyung unhappy’ and Jinyoung looks at Mark’s bed with a low-spirited look on his face. He wants to hang out with them and have some fun but Jackson avoiding Mark under all circumstances is taking a toll on him.  
Mark tried catching Jaebum which is almost a mission impossible since he’s so busy these days. When Mark finally got ahold of Jaebum and asked him about Jackson, his only reply was that Jackson is probably too busy since the publication of the campus paper is drawing near.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door filled Mark’s ears. He’s all alone now since Youngjae has a 7 am class and his schedule for that day starts at 1 pm. Mark got up to open the door. It’s probably Youngjae. The kid always forgets something.  
“Hi.” Jackson greets as the door opened. Mark stood there speechless for a second before opening up the door for his friend.  
“Uh, hi.” Mark finally says because he don’t really know what to say. “I… I’m sorry for the other day.” Mark adds hesitantly as Jackson took a seat on the couch.  
“Oh. Don’t mind that.” Jackson sighed like it’s really nothing but the faint blush on his cheeks gave it away. “It’s just an embarrassing story, really. I might have stolen Jaebum’s favourite pair of socks for telling you all about that.” He puts in with his usual smile.  
“You’re so mean.” Mark comments, finally letting a relaxed smile. He sat beside Jackson on the couch and Jackson lied down on Mark’s thighs.  
“You are too.” Jackson pouts.  
“I’m sorry, alright.” Mark says but there’s a tinge of playfulness there already unlike before.  
“Fine. Apology accepted. Seriously who can even get mad at you for even a minute?” Jackson mumbles.  
“You haven’t talked to me for a week.” Mark supplies sulkily.  
“I’ve been busy. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard from Jaebum all about that.” Jackson replies.  
“If you say so.” Mark dismisses and Jackson grins at him widely and got up from his comfortable position.  
“Aww, did you miss me that much?” Jackson coos, poking Mark’s sides.  
“No.” Mark replies with a fake cold voice.  
“Really? I even cleared some time on my schedule today and made a personal trip here just to visit you and you’re doing this to me?” Jackson frowns playfully.  
“Yes.” Mark grins.  
“Oh my god, Mark Tuan.” Jackson says faking an irritated face.  
“Why did you even come here anyways?” Mark asks.  
“Mmm, nothing.” Jackson admits then his eyes lit up. “I think I want to tell you my secret.”  
“Secret?” Mark’s really curious now.  
“I wasn’t planning on telling you this but…” Jackson starts and Mark looks at him intensely.  
“Spill it.” Mark urges.  
“So, I’ve been harbouring a crush on a guy for months now. But you know what? I think I’m really, like, falling in love with this guy.” Jackson finally says and Mark’s heart shatters, like the kind when you’re so engrossed in reading a novel only to have your favourite character die.  
“Who’s this guy?” Mark asks because he really want to know and make sure the fucker won’t break Jackson’s heart.  
“I don’t want to tell you his name but he’s like really, really beautiful. Like whenever I see him he’s like ‘whoa’, you know what I mean? And his eyes, the way that they crinkle when he smiles. I really love his smile and god, the sound of his laughter… I love it when I make him laugh. It’s like winning a lottery or something. He’s so cute whenever he doesn’t get the lesson or when he’s confused what he’ll eat for lunch and he’ll turn to me and ask what do I think. Sometimes I want to, like, ruffle his hair or touch his cheeks or hug him—he gives the best hugs I swear—or just kiss the smile off his face because it’s giving me these butterflies in my stomach.” Jackson says with his eyes full of love and Mark might be in heaven right now just watching Jackson but he’s not. Not now that Jackson just confessed to him the he likes another guy.  
“Oh.” Mark replies and that did not really sound enthusiastic at all.  
“I kinda wanna confess but I don’t know how.” Jackson frowns and falls back into Mark’s thighs (which is probably a torture for Mark Tuan). “Can you give some advice?” Jackson asks.  
“Uhh… I don’t know. I don’t do well in these kinds of stuff too.” Mark admits because it’s true. The proof is right there in front of them. “How about you call him and confess if you’re too nervous if it’s face to face?”  
Jackson looks at him with an interested look. He sat up and fished his phone from his pocket. He started dialing a number. Mark’s phone rang loudly in the silent dorm room and Jackson smiled. “I guess you already know who, huh?”


	2. The requested chapter....thingy...

Jackson seems confident but the truth is that he's so nervous and his palms are sweating and shit what if Mark kicks him out of the room and never talk to him again? Mark is still looking at him and Jackson just wants to be eaten up by the ground. Mark looks at his phone and rejects the call.  
"Uh, is it time for me to be kicked out of the room?" Jackson finally asks after a long stretch of silence. Mark just kept staring at him so he decided to slowly make his way out accompanied with a nervous chuckle.  
"Just where do you think you're going, Jackson Wang?" Mark asks as Jackson turns the knob of the door.  
"Oh, uhm, uhhh... outside? Hiding my existence? Probably fly to Antarctica and live with the penguins?" Jackson replies and Mark laughs at him and Jackson is really in deep.  
"What are you talking about?" Mark asks as he walked towards Jackson and he pulls the shorter man into a chaste kiss. Jackson looks at him wide wide eyes when Mark pulls away.  
"Can you, like, do that again? A million times? With cuddles? And with hot chocolate or pizza?" Jackson says.  
"You could just ask if we could do things that boyfriends do." Mark smiles, blushing slightly.  
"And what would be your answer to that?"  
"I just kissed you, Jackson. Of course I want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo.... did you like it? Comments are very much appreciated~! ^^


End file.
